hello_neighborfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Theodore Peterson
Theodore Peterson, powszechnie znany jako Mr. Peterson lub The Neighbor, jest głównym antagonistą Hello Neighbor. Pojawienia się * Hello Neighbor - 2017 * Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek - 2018 * Secret Neighbor * Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces - 28 sierpnia 2018 * Hello Neighbor: Waking Nightmare - 26 grudnia 2018 Wygląd Theodore Peterson posiada bardzo krótkie brązowe włosy, grube brwi, małe zielone oczy, zmarszczone czoło i coś na stylu "spirali" na podbródku. Do jego ubioru zalicza się żółta koszula, na której zawsze nosi niebieski sweter bez rękawów z wzorami przypominającymi romby. Ma pomarańczowe spodnie i czarne buty. Ma również ciemne rękawiczki podobne do rękawic rzeźnika oraz charakterystyczne wąsy.W przeszłości posiadał brodę. Osobowość Sąsiad wydaje się być bardzo tajemniczym człowiekiem lubiącym prywatności i spokojne życie. Tworzy pozory inteligentnej osoby, która potrafi domyśleć się z której strony przybiegniemy jako gracz. Bardzo lubi mleko widać to w cutscence do Alphy 2 pije je nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Zdarzy się, że zrzucił coś ze stołu prawdopodobnie jest od tego uzależniony. Jeżeli to właśnie on zbudował dom można przypuszczać, że ma duże umiejętności inżynierskie, przez The Thinga bierze tabletki nasenne żeby on go nie kontrolował , jest smutny i samotny po śmierci swojej rodziny jedyną jego rozrywką jest oglądanie telewizji. Poustawiał nawet manekiny żeby nie był taki samotny oraz żeby wróciły jego wspomnienia wystawił obrazki ze swojego dzieciństwa. Sąsiad po śmierci swojej rodziny stał się porywaczem. Historia Postaci Sąsiad posiadał czteroosobową rodzinę, do której należał sam Peterson, jego żona, syn i córka. Pewnego dnia sąsiad i jego żona zdecydowali się na przejażdżkę samochodem, ale mieli wypadek, w wyniku którego żona odniosła poważne obrażenia. Sąsiad przywiózł ją do szpitala, gdzie zmarła. Następnie pani Peterson została pochowana na miejscowym cmentarzu. Po śmierci żony nie było nikogo, kto zajmowałby się dziećmi. Pewnego dnia sąsiad poszedł do pracy, a jego syn i córka postanowili wspiąć się na dach, podczas nieobecności ojca, co skończyło się śmiercią dziewczynki (została zepchnięta z dachu przez swojego brata). Kiedy sąsiad się o tym dowiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że musi uratować ostatnią rzecz, która mu została - syna. Prawidłowo wtedy założył piwnicę dla swojego syna i w niej go uwięził. Czasami sąsiad wypuszczał swojego syna z piwnicy, lecz groził mu, że jeśli postanowi on zrobić coś złego lub uciec, zostałby on ponownie w niej zamknięty. Akt 1 Gdy sąsiad ponownie uwolnił syna, syn natychmiast próbował uciec, ale sąsiad złapał go i zamknął w piwnicy. Sąsiad chwycił się za głowę, ale natychmiast odkrył, że obserwuje go Nicky Roth . Sąsiad łapie go i wyrzuca z domu. Kiedy Nicky poszedł do piwnicy, sąsiad znalazł go i zamknął go razem ze swoim synem Aaronem. Akt 2 Kiedy Nicky ucieka z piwnicy, sąsiad ma czas na odbudowę domu na nierealność i postawienie ogromnego ogrodzenia. Ale kiedy bohater ucieka przed dom sąsiada, sąsiad wybucha złością, ale potem słyszy odgłos tłuczonego szkła, wraca i z dezaprobatą mimiką ostrzega Nicky, że dotrze do niego prędzej czy później. Akt 3 Po wielu latach sąsiad został aresztowany za swoje czyny, a jego dom został spalony przez ogień. Kiedy Nicky znajduje się w koszmarze, Neighbour już zbudował ogromny dom i ponownie zamknął syna za złe zachowanie.Kiedy obrona piwnicy była gotowa, uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Nicky,ego. W piwnicy sąsiad próbuje złapać Nicky, ale po zdobyciu umiejętności samoobrony broni się i ucieka. Finał W finale dowiadujemy się, że Peterson zmarł (?), Ponieważ nie mógł pokonać swoich lęków, które dręczyły go przez resztę życia. W naszym śnie sąsiad jest duży i ma dom na grzbiecie do którego trzeba się dostać. Tryby Sztucznej inteligencji Wyróżniamy trzy stany zachowania sąsiada: 1.Bezczynność Sąsiad wykonuje proste czynności np: Wychodzenie z domu i okrążanie go oglądanie telewizji, sport, sen itd. W tym stanie sąsiad jest niegroźny, ale trzeba uważać, żeby nas nie zauważył 2.Sprawdzanie Stan aktywuje się po rozbiciu okna lub po robieniu hałasu.. W tym stanie sąsiad poszukuje gracza, zastawia pułapki lub kamery. AIgorytm sąsiada działa na tej zasadzie aby patrolować teren skąd dochodzi hałas. Podczas tego stanu pojawia się specjalna cicha, niepokojąca muzyka, która ma ostrzegać gracza, że sąsiad zaczyna sprawdzać źródło dźwięku.(Muzykę usunięto w Alphie 2). 3.Atak Sąsiad pojawia się w tym stanie, kiedy zauważy poruszającego się gracza w jego pobliżu. Wtedy sąsiad zrobi głęboki wdech (co oznacza, że jest zszokowany ponieważ gracz włamał się do jego posiadłości) i zacznie gonić protagonistę do momentu, kiedy zniknie z jego pola widzenia na wystarczająco długi czas. W tle będzie grała głośna muzyka. Zazwyczaj po takiej akcji pojawia się tryb sprawdzania by sprawdzić czy nie ma gracza w pobliżu lub by zastawić pułapki i kamery. (potrafi wybijać własne okna tylko po to aby gonić protagonistę). W Pre-Alphie i Alphie 1 Sąsiad nie robił wdechu ponieważ nie miał jeszcze głosu a muzyka była głośniejsza. Sposoby obrony przed sąsiadem W zależności od wersji gry zmieniają się sposoby radzenia sobie z sąsiadem, ponieważ wraz z każdą kolejną wersją gry sąsiad zdobywał nowe umiejętności. Pre-Alpha i Alpha 1 * Ukrywanie się w szafach, pod łóżkiem. * Zaryglowanie drzwi za pomocą krzeseł (opóźni to sąsiada, ale on nadal będzie mógł wybić drzwi). * Odwrócenie uwagi sąsiada, rozbijając okna lub włączając telewizor, radio, itp. * W Alpha 1 występuje błąd: jeśli podczas ucieczki przed sąsiadem rzucisz w niego skrzynką z narzędziami , sąsiad zatrzyma się (ale nie zawsze). Po Alpha 2 * Ukrywanie się w szafach, pod łóżkiem. (Jednak zaczynając od Bety 1, sąsiad może otworzyć szafę i złapać cię, jeśli się ukrywasz, w promieniu widoczności przez sąsiada - to samo w przypadku schowania się przed łóżkiemż * Zaryglowanie drzwi za pomocą krzeseł (opóźni to sąsiada, ale w razie potrzeby odrzuci on drzwi, ponieważ może po prostu rozbić okno lub znaleźć inny sposób na złapanie gracza). * Wejdście do niedostępnych miejsc dla sąsiada (strych, dach, balkon, podest). * Zwabenie go do zastawionych przez niego pułapek (możesz go również zainstalować samodzielnie). * Rzucanie w niego bezużyteczne rzeczy (lub strzelanie w niego z broni ). To zatrzyma go na chwilę. * Przebywanie w ciemności. * Odwrócenie uwagi sąsiada, rozbijając okna lub włączając telewizor, radio, itp. Kwestia Głosu Sąsiada W Alpha 2, Neighbor ma prawdziwy głos głos, który nadal istnieje do dziś. W pewnych okolicznościach mówi następujące zwroty: * Quiet! * Ha! * Aah! * pomruki* * Hello? Hello?! *pomruki* * Grrr! Niewykorzystane fragmenty z plików gry: * Booyah! * You're killing me! * Sh*t! * F*ck! * Oh, f*ck! * Oh, son of a Jesus, f*ck! * Come here, ya big f*ck! * F*cking c*nt! * Cock! * Wait! Teorie i Ciekawostki * Sąsiad wie o istnieniu niewidzialnych ścian. Czasami próbuje iść w kierunku miasta wzdłuż drogi, ale opiera się o niewidzialną ścianę i sprawdza ją. Potem idzie do domu i siada na ganku, myśląc o tym wszystkim. Staje się jasne, że sąsiad chce zostawić niewidzialną ścianę. Jeśli uwolnisz sąsiada, z radością skacze gdziekolwiek spojrzy. * Twórcy gry nie chcieli ujawniać imienia sąsiada dlatego Niektórzy Youtuberzy zaczęli wymyślać różne imiona dla sąsiada. Jedno z nich to Wilson (Stworzone przez youtubera jack septic eye) dużej części ludzi spodobało się to imię więc twórcy gry umieścili literę ,,W '' pod podeszwami butów sąsiada jako easter egg ( kolejne imię zapoczątkowane w Polsce przez Elevena to Kyle ). * W książce Hello Neighbor!: Missing Pieces jego nazwisko zostało potwierdzone. * Podczas gdy sąsiad otrzymał głos dopiero w Alfie 2 początkowo brzmiał on inaczej. Widzimy to w trailerze prototypu Hello Neighbor, kiedy sąsiad zwrócił uwagę na jakieś akcje gracza na przykład rzucenie pomidorem w jego szybę przeklinał słowa były bardzo wulgarne przeklenistwa te zostały usunięte z gry. * Sąsiad mógł zawrzeć pakt z diabłem, żeby uratować swoją rodzinę. Jednym z faktów dowodzących na to w Pre-Alphie i Alphie-1 jest leżąca w wielu miejscach książka "Faust" oraz wnętrze piwnicy z Alphy 2. * Sąsiad stracił żonę w wypadku samochodowym. * Mimo, że sąsiad teoretycznie jak sama nazwa wskazuje ma być naszym sąsiadem, istnieje możliwość iż twórcy pierwotnie zamierzali żeby był on członkiem naszej rodziny (np. ojcem lub bratem) ponieważ w Becie Hello Neighbor z targów E3 jest obrazek z naszym protagonistą i domem Sąsiada. Istotny jest też fakt, iż w Pre-Alpie/Alphie 1 jest sekwencja snu. Mamy wtedy sen o tym co jest w piwnicy i wtedy słyszymy zderzenie najprawdopodobniej samochodu. Wypada z piwnicy koło, możliwe, iż sąsiad miał mieć amnezję po wypadku samochodowym z teasera gry i nas nie poznaje. * Po wypadku czerwony samochód sąsiada nie zależnie od wersji nie działa i jest wbity w płot lub jest obok niego. * Możliwe, iż sąsiad pochodzi z Rosji, ponieważ developerzy pochodzą z Rosji. * Sąsiad ma znamię w kształcie odparzenia na podbródku (może to być także w pewien sposób abstrakcyjna broda). * W grze nigdy nie zdejmuje on rękawiczek. Raz jednak na jednym z plakatów promocyjnych gry sąsiad nie ma ich na jednej ręce, a na palcu na którym powinien być pierścionek ma bandaż. Istnieje także w akcie 3 zdjęcie rodzinne sąsiada bez rękawiczek. * Zna prawdopodobnie język włoski, ponieważ w Pre-alfie ogląda program w którym ktoś mówi właśnie w tym języku. * W Alphie 4 w jego domu jest pełno ludzi-cieni. * Skrzynka na listy sąsiada ma numer 14:14. * Protagonista w Pre-Alphie/Alphie 1 ma ten sam numer na skrzynce pocztowej. * Sąsiad ma obrazy kruków w domu. Również ma prawdziwego kruka , wypchanego kruka. Kruk zabiera nam klucz. Kruki również występują w wielu plakatach promocyjnych, w większości kultur kruki symbolizują "ŚMIERĆ". * Ma on w Pre-Alphie i Alphie 1 obraz w domu, który przedstawia jego i mężczyznę na którego wydaje ekspresje to co obraz przedstawia jest nieznane ale jest kilka teorii. * Sąsiad posiada również mroczną Aure (Dark Aura) którą odczuwa Nicky Roth. * W Pre-Alphie jego model wydaje się być starszy od poprzednich. * Nie wiadomo dlaczego sąsiad nosi rękawiczki. * Sąsiad ma dziwne zainteresowanie grzebaniem żywcem manekinów. * Kiedy protagonista z prototypu próbował się dostać do piwnicy sąsiad pochował go za domem protagonisty. * Możliwe iż sąsiad pracował w cyrku jako klaun lub był tam inżynierem ponieważ ma on w domu wiele rzeczy z wesołego miasteczka w tym nawet kolejke górską na swoim domu oraz w piwnicy w Alphie 2 słychać dźwięki muzyki cyrkowej * w Alphie 2 ma napis na lewym bucie 666. * Jego dom w Alphie 3 i Alphie 4 oraz w Betach jest skonstruowany i abstrakcyjny jak prawdziwy dom nazywający się tajemniczy dom Winchesterów stworzony przez Sarę Wichester. * Jednym z powodów dla których sąsiad strzeże piwnicy może być trzymanie w piwnicy The Thing żeby ten go nie kontrolował * Ma on obsesje na puncie złotego jabłka ma on je na obrazach i w wielu pokojach ma nadmierne ilości jabłek. * W becie Hello Neighbor sąsiad ma literę ,,W '' na lewym bucie zamiast liczby 666 * w Pre-Alphie istnieje sekwencja w której sąsiad jest gigantyczny w plikach gry nazywa się on Nightmare Neighbor. * Sąsiad w plikach gry jest nazwany "ПРИВЕТ СОСЕД" (Sąsiad). * W grze Bendy And The Ink Machine z okazji halloween dodali go wraz z imieniem Carl Wilson. Bo Tiny Build wspópracowało z twórcami Bendiego. * Pierwotnie miał mieć oczy koloru niebieskiego , później jego kolor oczu został zmieniony na brązowy a na końcu został zmieniony na zielony i tak zostało. * Jest on uzależniony od mleka. * Na jednym z plakatów promocyjnych gry widać plakat uczelni Stanford University i napis 1962 być może sąsiad lub jego ojciec studiował lub był graczem klubu właśnie tej uczelni. * Sąsiad w starszych wersjach miał w domu zdjęcie z innym mężczyzną oboje wydają ekspresje na sobie patrząc jeden na drugiego zdjęcie przedstawia prawdopodobnie usuniętą postać z gry. * Wraz z wydaniem modkitu, można było odnaleźć dawne zakończenie gry - sąsiad był naszym ojcem. * Za czasów alpha'y 2 (albo raczej alpha'y 1.5) został wydany trailer, w którym sąsiad trzymał swoją żone z synem. Prawdopodobnie się go boją, gdyż słysząc odgłosy jak ktoś wchodzi do piwnicy, matka zaczyna uspokajać dziecko, po czym odchodzą dalej. Zaraz po dojściu do końca piwnicy słychać pisk dziecka. * Nicky w cutscence z The Thingiem bawi się zabawkowym autem sąsiada. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Negatywne